


And As The Sun Goes Down, So Do I.

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: And We Meet Again [2]
Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so now Mark was waiting in their old, rotten tree house, hoping that Jack would show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And As The Sun Goes Down, So Do I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two in the And We Meet Again series. Lame title, I know but I'm tired.

Mark sighed as he ran his hands over his face, dread filling in his stomach. It had been a few days since he moved back into town and had Jack. They had talked for hours and hours, catching up on all the things that they missed over the last twelve years. It felt… odd, talking to Jack again at first but after a few minutes, it was like nothing had changed between them. Jack began to ask Mark questions, wondering how he’d had been and what he’s up to. And Mark eagerly told him. Mark told Jack about how he’d went to college to become an engineer but eventually dropped out and started doing YouTube instead. He told him about the cons he went to and all the fans he met. But, he didn’t just tell him about the happier things. He told Jack about how his dad passed away many years ago and the surgeries he had to go through. Jack looked at him with sympathy, and _“I’m sorry”_ on the edge of his tongue but Mark waved him off, asking Jack how he’d been and what he’d been up to.

Jack had paused for a second, before smiling and diving into his adventures. He’d went to college twice. He’d dropped out the first and the second he graduated with a degree in hotel management. Which, didn’t help him at all since he was doing YouTube but that he’d yet to go to a con. Mark remembers feeling his face light up as he asked Jack what he did on his channel. And so they kept going, asking more and more questions till it was late at night and the coffee shop was closing.

They had walked out of the café, shoulders nearly touching and bright, dopey smiles on their faces. He remembers turning towards Jack and asked Jack if they could hang out again. The smile that lit up Jacks face was the brightest smile he’d ever seen and he could have stared at it for hours. Instead he’d pulled his eyes away as Jack handed him a piece of paper with his phone number on it and said to call him. He watched Jack walk away before turning around beginning to walk home. As he had walked home, his dopey smile and bubbly attitude dropped as he had realized something; he was still in love with his best friend, even after twelve years and many relationships, he loved Jack. And there was nothing he could do about it. He had texted Jack later that night and asked if they could meet up again soon. And then Jack replied, telling him to meet him at their old hideout. And Mark had agreed.

Which is what brought Mark to this point, sitting in his and Jacks old, nearly rotted tree house, waiting for Jack to meet him here. Fear and anxiety twisted around in his stomach the longer he waited, certain Jack wasn’t going to show up. They’d agreed to meet up around seven at night, which happened to be when they’d both be free. Now it was seven forty five and Mark was thinking Jack would never show up. Mark looked out the window and saw the sun was beginning to set. The once bright blue sky had now become a light pink with red mixed in with it, warming Marks heart. He sighed and turned away from the window ready to leave when he felt the tree house begin to shake, just a bit.

After a moment, Jacks head popped in a small smile on his face. He pulled himself the rest of the way up and then sat down next to Mark.

“Hey, sorry I’m late I got caught up in something. I’m so glad you waited for me, I was worried you left.” Jack looked over at Mark giving him a small but guilty smile.

Mark shook his head, “Nah, I knew you were going to come. I figured you just got held up.” He said, choosing not to tell Jack that not only was he about to leave but he didn’t think Jack was coming at all. He looked over at Jack who was looking around with a confused face.

Mark raised his eyebrow, “You okay there Jack?”

Jack snorted and shook his head, “It’s nothing. I just thought this would a lot more of a romantic place to have our first date in.”

Mark chocked on his spit, his face turning a deep scarlet, “F-first date? What?”

All the colored drained from Jack face as his mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. “Oh, god, I thought this was- I thought you were asking me out on a date. I didn’t realize-“ He groaned and buried his head in hands. He shook his head, “God, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have assumed that that’s what this was/ I should just go-“

Mark smiled, and gently removed Jacks hands from his face, startling Jack. “You know, I wasn’t planning on this being a date but I wouldn’t mind going one with you, Jack.”

Jack opened and closed his mouth before smiling. The next thing mark knew, he had a lap full of an Irish man as Jack threw himself at Mark, causing them both to fall back. They landed with Jack sitting on top of Mark as they started laughing. After a few minutes, Mark sat up and held Jack in his lap.

“Not that it really matters now, but why did think I was asking you on a date?” Mark said, smiling at Jack.

Jacks cheeks turned red, “Well, it’s just that I’ve had a crush on you since we were kids and I was really, _really_ hoping you did too. And then I just made a fool of myself.” Jack let out a small chuckle, scratching his arm as he looked back Mark.

Mark felt his eyes go wide as he processed what Jack had said. Jack had liked him when they were younger. Jack still liked. He broke out into a grin just before he grabbed jack and pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled away, they were both panting and staring at each other.

“You know, I was madly in love with you when we were younger Jack. And I thought I had gotten over you, that I was okay But seeing you again a few days ago and seeing the person you had become, only made me love you more.” Mark said, his cheeks turning a light pink as he admitted his feelings to Jack.

Jack broke out into a large smile and kissed Mark once again. “I love you too, Mark.” He mumbled against Marks lips.

They pulled away and smiled at each other, then turned watched the last of the sun go down, happily looking forward to spending more time with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with how this turned out but I kinda like the ending. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! This was for the sunshine project and the prompt was sunset. I tried. 
> 
> And hey, if you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
